Zanza
Zanza (Sera Fleischer) is a German-American Assassin that is currently an Assassin 3rd Rank Early Life Zanza was born into the Templar Order in Munich, Germany as an only child of Richard and Angela Imhausen. Zanza made a few friends in her classes, but her best friend was a young boy two classes ahead of her named Michael. She and Michael got along really well and would occasionally spar together and teach each other new tricks. When Zanza was eight years old, her parents were both sent out on a mission and, after nearly a year of no communications, deemed K.I.A. Teenage Years Once Zanza understood the nature of her parents' deaths, she began to study up on her enemies a lot more. Through these studies, she became somewhat reclusive and extremely confused. She learned about the Assassin history (at least what she had access to) and she learned about their tenets. Zanza found herself agreeing with much of what she was reading, and eventually she'd completely changed her outlook on her mission. When she went to her mentors about these confusions, she was punished for thinking such "idiotic things". Once Zanza was old enough to go on missions alone, she feigned her death and ran away. Civilian Life Zanza abandoned the life of a murderer and lived a civilian life in Troy, Michigan for nearly 10 years under the name of Sarah Frei. While in Troy, MI, Zanza lead a fairly normal life as a digital artist working for an indie gaming company. One night, after walking home from a bar, she was chased down and narrowly escaped. Suspecting it was the Templars behind this chase, she ran as far as she could and found herself at an Assassin den just outside of town. Enishi (Eh-nee-shee) Enishi is Zanza's cat. He's nearly a year old and has a very fluffy coat of white fur. Like most cats, he has green eyes. Yeah. He's a cat. With claws n' stuff. Was later gifted to Thomas's adopted daughter. Life as a Traitor So yeah, everything you just read about Zanza was completely untrue. However, ''that was the story she'd fed to the Assassins upon gaining entry to their brotherhood. In truth, though, Zanza did attempt to abandon the life of the Templars as she didn't believe that robbing the people of freedom was the way to achieve peace. Later in her life, when she lived in Troy, she was approached by a Mr. Nathan Teller, who gave her an ultimatum of infiltrating Assassin ranks or death. At first, Zanza thought nothing of the Assassins and was only eager to complete her mission and disappear. Near the Compound Attack, Zanza started to enjoy the company of her new peers, and began feeling guilt for what she was doing. After the attack, and learning that she'd been marked for death, she decided to stay with the Assassins and do what she could to legitimately help them. However, after being hunted by a couple of Mercenaries, Lupercal and Silvertongue came across some unsavory information, which put Zanza's life in immediate danger. Before taking the time to explain herself, she knocked Lupercal unconscious and ran away. Now she lives peacefully as a high school German teacher, under the name Kristin Burnwood. Personality and Skills Zanza is fairly obnoxious and loves a good fight. She's usually way in over her head and doesn't really know where her boundaries are. Uuuuuuuuhhh... Zanza's not really to be considered "compassionate" or "lovey", although she does show kindness to those she cares about (kinda like ''every other normal human ''out there). She's been known to have quite an explosive temper, but generally keeps a pretty good grip on it. Don't kid yourself, though. She's not always a horrible person. There have been times where she's totally enjoyable to be around (which is like.. Pffsch. ''Always.) and aside from her love of a fight, she's a completely normal person. Zanza's skills so far include: Unarmed combat, swordsmanship, blending, and lying (not really sure if that counts as a skill, but yeah. She's a pretty good liar.) "My toughness is my selling point." Physical Description Zanza is 20 and fairly short, at a whopping 5 feet 5 inches. She weighs about 145lbs and is fairly well built. She has black hair and gray eyes. She's usually seen wearing a gray hoodie, black shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Although, y'know... she wears other stuff sometimes. Sometimes. Zanza has a tattoo of the symbol "Aku" on the back of her right shoulder. Zanza is allergic to Red 40 food coloring. (Does that count as a physical description?) Extras, yo. For those of you who ''may ''have read/watched Rurouni Kenshin, you're probably thinking "oh my god, Zanza. Why does that sound so damn familiar?" I'll tell you. Because Zanza was Sanosuke's "street fighter" name. If you'll recall, it was a shortened nickname for "Sanosuke of the Zanbato". Yeah, real original, I know. But whatever. If I were to redo the character and I ''could not ''use the nickname "Zanza", I'd probably just use like... "Zanikan" or something. Whatever. Screw you guys. Category:Assassin Members